


Dreamscape

by Naemi



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Mention of Dominance/Submission, Mention of Kitty Play, Mention of Whipping, Other, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim mustered all his leftover professionalism and followed his partner through the crowd of latex, leather, and nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscape

 

“This is torture.”

“Hmmm. That's what this place is for, McUptight.”

Shaking his head, Tim attempted to pry his eyes away from the various explicit activities around them. Although he thought of himself as open-minded and keen to experiment, probably to an extent that would make even Tony raise his eyebrows with disbelief, he usually preferred the discretion and privacy of one-on-one behind closed doors. Public sex made him feel embarrassed for the perfectly right reasons, and fidgety for all the wrong ones. Which, with all given irony, only embarrassed him even more.

A vicious circle.

“I just don't see why we have to question her right now. We could as well have waited for her … shift to end. Or whatever it's called. What makes it so damned urgent?”

“Maybe the fact that—oh, look at _that_! Now isn't that … just … _whoa_?”

Tony grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him in the direction of his interest. Much to Tim's annoyance, he looked up on impulse, and he gritted his teeth at the sight of a girl who, down on all fours, was lapping something out of a tiny porcelain bowl.

Her black and white striped latex dress was so shamelessly short that it might well qualify as a large belt instead, starting right under her nipples and not quite covering half of her ass. If that much. Around her neck, she wore a pink collar, narrow and glittery. Atop her head, a pair of fluffy-looking black kitty ears completed the image.

Another very similarly dressed girl was kneeling behind her, with one hand resting on 'kitty's' back and the other doing _whatever_ —Tim refused to picture it—between her legs.

It was both disturbing and an incredible turn on at the same time.

“Yeah. That's it,” Tony said with a pat on Tim's shoulder. “That's most definitely every man's secret kinky fantasy number one.”

Tim counted slowly to ten. “Can we focus on our _job_?”

“You're really hard to impress, right?”

Tim made a snorting reply, cursing Tony, this case, and his whole life in general, but just when he was about to voice any of these thoughts, he was spun around again.

“No, Tony. No. I'm not going to—"

“Easy, McSpoilsport. I found her.”

 _Thank God._ Tim mustered all his leftover professionalism and followed his partner through the crowd of latex, leather, and nudity.

“Miss Annabelle?”

The woman shot them a quick glance then refocussed on her bound human toy to lash a whip on exposed skin and elicit a stifled sound of pleasured pain. And another _whush-ooh_. And a third one, followed by a soothing hand, resting lightly on the abused flesh.

Tim's head was spinning from arousal.

“And what kind of fetish,” she finally addressed the men, “would _your_ outfits represent?”

“Federal agents,” Tony said dryly.

“Gay or bi?”

“On duty. Agents DiNozzo and McGee.” They flashed their badges. “We would like to talk to you. Now.”

“I'm _on duty_ myself, Agent DiNozzo, and I preferred if it could wait.”

“I'm afraid it can't,” Tim replied with a somewhat shaky voice, and confused by the stern look she gave him in response, he lowered his eyes.

“Well then. Since you're asking so nicely …"

~ ~ ~

When Tim returned home later that night, he couldn't care for more than the door falling shut before he sank back against it, fumbling his pants open with one hand and reaching for his cock with the other. He came quickly, hard, and even when the cum started to dry on his skin, his heartbeat was still racing, as was his mind.

He knew he'd never find the heart to participate in the things he'd seen today, but boy, his collection of spank bank material was about to become that much more exotic.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kinky Prompts](http://kinky-prompts.livejournal.com), Table One, Prompt #7: Fantasies.
> 
> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Panmodal** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
